


I'll always come back to you

by AssassinMidnight



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cute, DSMP, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Minecraft, Other, Skephalo, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinMidnight/pseuds/AssassinMidnight
Summary: An infamous assassin travels home from his latest mission with valuable cargo to fulfill a promise and return to his home.
Relationships: BadBoyHalo & Skeppy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d
Kudos: 21





	I'll always come back to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foppisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foppisan/gifts).



> This is an au and I went of Dream's nicer side cuz I wanted to write fluff for all my babies. Stop hurting them they deserve cookies and hugs.

With the click of a button the portal opened, purple particles flew from it towards his face. A small noise in his ear had him activating his communication.  
“Agent Dream report.” The voice of chief Eret came through, monotone and stern.  
“Assassination completed, the threat is no more.” He waited for the reply.  
“Good, have a nice holiday.” The communication device buzzed out and Dream was left to his own thoughts. Although he knew they couldn’t see his face he was happy for his mask, his eyes would’ve shown remorse and the pain leftover from the assassination. Holding the basket in his left hand and the sword in his right he entered the portal.  
The warm air flooded his senses, the smell of burning and ash welcoming him. Slowly making his way through the nether, watching for mobs and avoiding anything that could harm the valuable secret in his basket. His thoughts wandered to the previous world. A world ravaged by war, ruled by a corrupt dictator who killed even at the sight of threat. Dream had been sent on many assassinations but never had he seen a world so broken, the people were scattered and the rebellion had been crushed over and over again.  
The noise of a Ghast stopped him in his tracks, it was right by the portal to his home. He cursed the mechanics of his portal device. So simple it was, only opening portals to the nether where you could reach everything. Normally a Ghast would’ve been no problem to the infamous killer but today he was carrying valuable cargo that he could not risk getting hurt. Placing a fire proof blanket on the ground he put down the basket and prayed to whatever god that would hear him to keep it safe.  
With sword and shield in hand he went forward to attack, avoiding fire balls and slashing whenever he could, but his concentration was split, he still kept an eye on the pillar which he had hidden the basket behind. This caused the Ghast to land a few hits, feeling the heat on his armoured suit Dream lost all his concentration. A ball was going towards the pillar and he couldn’t risk this cargo being damaged. A quick arrow pierced the ball before it made contact and another killed the Ghast. Hurrying to the basket he made sure the cargo was safe. Eating some potatoes he continued through the second portal, the basket once again in hand.

Coming out on the snow covered plains he put on his hood and held the basket close. Because of the issue with the Ghast he’d have to traverse through the dark to reach his destination, he couldn’t stop or rest tonight. The secret he carried in the basket was too important to be delayed. Sulking through the snow almost knee high in white powder he shivered. He hoped the enchanted blanket would protect the temperature sensitive cargo. The memory of him retrieving it was heavy on his heart. 

_The prison was covered in blood and the floor was littered with corpses and skeletons. Wandering silently Dream looked for survivors from the dictator's cruelty. He found none yet he kept looking, he had a feeling there was someone down here, someone who needed his help. A cough in the silent corridor had the assassin hurrying forward.  
In the furthest cell a man was hung by his wrists, the metal of the cuffs coloured by dried blood. A stab wound open and bloodied just above his heart, he was slowly bleeding out. Dream hurried forward, trying to find a healing potion or a totem of undying. He had neither.  
“Hello..?” the voice of the man was crooked as he looked up, his eyes were drained of everything but tears and pain. Cutting through the chains and catching the man Dream whispered to him, telling him he couldn’t do anything.  
“Don’t apologise *cough* it’s not your fault.” The man smiled. “The name is *cough* Wilbur nice to meet ya mate.” The man started coughing more. Dream tried to give him some water but Wilbur refused. “It’s okay, I know I’m a dead man. Can you do one thing for me?” He grabbed Dream’s hand and looked at him with sincere eyes. Dream nodded and Wilbur continued. “Take this” He handed the assassin a map, “This leads to the most important stuff I own. Jschlatt didn’t get it, my friends protected it but they’re all dead now and I need you to keep it safe. Promise me.” Dream didn’t get a chance to answer for Wilbur’s hand fell out of his and a final breath left his lips. ___

__Looking at the basket he was surprised at how it had managed to stay safe so long. He’d reached the deserted house and found books and notes. Three months had Wilbur been caged in Jschlatt’s castel, he had been the head of the rebellion. The rest had barely made it and after the last raid, only a few hours before Dream killed Jschlatt had caused the death of everyone else in the rebellion. He could feel hot streaks cascading down his cheeks, even though the mask protected him from most of the wind his face still got cold.  
He wasn’t supposed to feel as an assassin but he did, maybe that’s why he was the best, because he felt. He connected with the situation in a way no one else did, he felt for them what other assassins had let go. But it also caused him deep pain, pain he hid behind a mask with a frozen smile and a monotone voice. The distant lights and smoke rising from a house gave him a strike of warmth straight to his heart. That was the one place where he could take off the mask._ _

__

__“Philza I’m back.” Dream called once he opened the door, the smell of baked potatoes surrounding him. A blonde man with wings approved him and gave him a hug. “How was-What’s in the basket?” Philza interrupted himself, looking curiously at the basket. Smiling underneath the mask Dream unwrapped the bundle in the basket revealing two baby boys. One with dirty blonde hair like his own and one with light auburn hair. “I made a promise to keep them safe.” Philza picked up both the boys holding one in each arm, the boys opened their eyes and looked at the winged man. “The blonde one is Tommy and the brown one is Tubbo, apparently one of the rebels saved them from a burning house.” Dream said looking at the children. Tubbo had a scar beneath his eye and a slight scar on his neck, Tommy didn’t seem to have any scars. “Well Tommy and Tubbo I’m Philza and this is Clay, we will take care of you now. Don’t worry.” Leaving the two with Philza Dream went up the stairs._  
_ “Hi Ranboo, hi Techno.” He waved towards the two children in the living room on the second floor. Philza had adopted them before Dream moved in, apparently Ranboo was half Enderman and Techno was some sort of pig humanoid hybrid. The two waved back before going back to their game of cards. It seemed Ranboo was teaching Techno solitaire. Continuing to the second set of stairs he heard voices outside and looked out through the window. Down there were Bad and Skeppy playing in the snow. They were his own age and were inseparable. A snowball fight was currently going on and it seemed that Skeppy had cursed because Bad was launching ball after ball while screaming at him, but Skeppy just laughed. Once again the assassin smiled, those two were neither human but still somehow managed to work out a perfect partnership. Finally reaching the attic he knocked softly on the door before opening it. In front of a homemade computer sat a boy, blue shirt, black headphones and ruffled brown hair. Leg bouncing slightly on the floor as he hummed to a song. *Heat waves* It was his favourite.  
“George?” Dream said to the boy, who removed one side of headphones. “Wait, I’m almost done.” Chuckling Dream dropped his bag on the ground and walked over to the boy. Before he could reach him the boy turned around with a triumphant smile on his face. White glasses covered his eyes but Dream knew he was smiling. “Welcome back.” George said, removing the glasses and hugging him tightly. “You need a shower.” He murmured into Dream's chest. The vibrations of the taller boy’s laugh had George laughing as well. “Take that off.” He said to him looking up at the mask. “I don’t have energy, you do it.” Dream said dramatically. Huffing George pushed the taller boy towards the bed. “Then you’ll have to sit down.” Sitting down he let the brown haired boy remove the mask. He heard the click and felt the mask lose it’s pressure on his face. Keeping his eyes closed he let George remove the mask from his face. He felt the light touch of a warm finger trace his scar like always. He’d gotten it a long time ago and every day Geroge would trace it, thinking some sort of phantom pain remained. Then he felt two hands hold his face and two thumbs brush over his cheeks. Opening his eyes he met Geroge's. Two bright eyes, filled with adoration and affection. He gave the boy a wide smile, Dream reciprocating it with a small grin. “You cried. Was it a bad day?” As he told George everything that happened Dream felt a weight lift off his shoulders. George was always there to share his sadness and pain.  
“Well you did something good. And you came back to me.” George said after a while of silence. Dream looked at the boy “I promised I’d always come back to you. No matter what I’ll always come back to you, I’ll always come back home.” Blushing George hugged him tightly and said “I love you too.” 


End file.
